Forsaken
by Satan's Fangirl
Summary: For some, there is no chance of being redeemed... and sometimes, that's the hardest thing of all to face
1. The Messenger of God

**A/N: **Written because despite the fact that the Bible is the most well-known book in the world, there is hardly enough fan fictions of it, nor exploration of the people in it. The song _Devil's Trill_, that's mentioned in here, is a REAL SONG! You should download it!

**Disclaimer:** Bible s'not mine. The song, Devil's Trill, isn't mine. Mark Twain also doesn't belong to me.

**Dedication:** To my friend Tara, who I think would appreciate this if she happens upon it, and to Satan, who gets up every day whether he feels like it or not and destroys souls because it's his job. To God, as well, who has helped me through a lot of hard times, and may he understand that I don't write these as slander to him.

**Warning:** Slashy undertone! This means male/male relationships! You have been warned!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter One- The Messenger of God

_"But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner who needed it most?" **–Mark Twain**_

Satan was sitting at his desk, gazing blurrily at the huge stack of papers in front of him. Recently, there had been a massive uprising of satanic activity- people thoughtlessly raping and killing innocent people in his name. It made him sick. The babies that were killed automatically went to Heaven, which Lucifer was grateful for.

No, the paperwork was because despite how messed up these people were, most of them genuinely believed that what they were doing was right. These people were impossible to deal with when they arrived in Hell, demanding to be put into Heaven. _Morons, all of them._

"You really must be worried about something" said a deep male voice, and Lucifer's blonde head shot up. "You never let your guard down" The other man was tall, with wavy black hair and olive skin.

"Judas, how kind of you to join me. Have a seat" Judas sat in the big leather chair across from him. "May I help you with something?"

"I'm bored. I have nobody to talk to, you're the only decent conversationalist down here, and you're usually out"

"Forgive me for being a busy man with a _job_ to do" he sighed, rubbing his temples. "There are plenty of smart people here. The smarter people are, the more likely it is that they end up here"

Judas rolled his eyes, sinking farther into his seat. "They're all too busy screaming in pain, or they're so far gone into their head that they don't know that there are other people around"

"Well, eternal torture and torment is the point of Hell, you know. The whole 'weeping and gnashing of teeth'" Judas had escaped this fate, but only narrowly. He did his part in selling out Jesus to the priests, but it was because he had been told to. It was his destiny, as it was Lucifer's to be Satan. A person very well couldn't get into Heaven after helping to kill the Son of God, after all. But because Judas was only filling out the role he was given long before he was ever born, he had escaped the wrath of Hell.

"I know that, but still. I'm bored. We should watch a movie tonight or something"

"What about this awful paperwork? It won't fill itself out"

Judas grinned, his eyes lighting impishly. "What happens if you _don't_ fill these out?"

Lucifer stayed quiet for a few moments, considering. "Well, the people who participated in the sacrifices, as in the people who were sacrificed, get into Heaven, no stings attached"

Judas furrowed his brows in confusion "I thought that they did anyway"

Lucifer shook his head "Only the children. There were men and women there, too"

"What's wrong with them getting into Heaven?"

"Well, everybody is entitled to a fair Judgment, and to let them in like that-"

"Haven't they suffered enough?"

"Haven't we all? Yes, this was a terrible thing that happened, and I wish it didn't have to happen this way. Trust me, I wish that with every fibre of my being"

"But-"

"No. Everybody has something in their closets, and it's not fair to the people who really try to get into Heaven. While we never had a chance, it's only right to give it to others" Judas shook his head, sighing.

"All right, all right. This is important, I see that. I'll leave you alone about it. You still owe me a movie, though"

"This a date?" Lucifer asked, grinning crookedly. Judas flushed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Both of the men looked up to see another demon, Asmodai. "There is a messenger here to see you"

"Bring him in, but tell him that I haven't much time" Asmodai nodded, and went out.

"You want me to leave?" Judas asked, already getting out of his chair.

"No. Sit, stay" Judas grinned. Lucifer _never_ let people sit in and listen, except for him.

A large, dark, Arabic man entered then, looking none to pleased with where he was. His large white wings fluttered uncomfortably. Satan widened his eyes in surprise, while mentally trying to compose himself. He never let people see what he was feeling, if he could help it, because he was certain that they would somehow use something against him. Judas, who had resided in Hell for the last two thousand years and was one of the privileged few to know the Devil, raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Raphael" Lucifer said, slowly. He stood, coming around the desk and leaning against it. "What brings an _Angel_ like you to a place like this?" Of course, Raphael was no ordinary Angel, but one of the elite _Archangels_, like Lucifer himself once was.

Raphael relaxed slightly, and chuckled "That was one of the worst pick up lines of heard, and coming from _you_, of all people" Lucifer shrugged, grinning.

"Well, I can't be the irresistible Tempter all the time, eh? It's pretty hard, you know, having to be the walking definition temptation all the time" Judas was beside himself in shock, and made a mental note to ask Lucifer about this later.

"Very difficult, having to be sex on legs. Forgive me for not feeling any pity for you" The Archangel rolled his eyes. Judas noticed just then that although Lucifer had not taken his eyes away from the Angel, the same could not be said for the other. Raphael seemed to be making it a point to look anywhere _but_ his host. "Anyway, I have a message from God-"

"About how much He loves me and that He would never give up on me, yadda yadda yadda? Spare me, I've seen most of those 'Touched by an Angel' episodes, and let me tell you, they're a bunch of crock"

This resulted in a _very_ confused look from the Arab. "No" he said slowly, "He wants to see you about something, and before you ask what it is, don't bother, because I don't know"

"Right. Well, I'd better go. Mustn't keep Him waiting" Lucifer turned back to Judas. "You still want that movie?" Judas nodded. "Alright, then. Later"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So… how's life been treating you?" Raphael asked as they walked up to the throne room. Lucifer raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I live in _Hell_, Ray. What do you think?"

"I was just trying to be sociable, _Lucy_" Lucifer glared at him, and the taller man sighed. "We used to be friends at one time, you know"

"Yes, I was there"

"And I thought that it wouldn't be too hard to start a conversation with you, is all"

"I wasn't trying to be hateful. It's just… I haven't seen you since that time you traveled with Tobit's son there, Tobias" Lucifer picked off some non-existent dust from his robes. "Why did God send _you_ to get me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you but-"

Raphael raised a hand to silence him. "No, I know what you mean. I asked Him to send somebody else, _anybody_ else, but the only other person He mentioned was Paul, and everybody knows how you feel about him"

"You… did that? For me?" Lucifer didn't bother to hide his surprise this time. Raphael blushed.

"Yes, and you'd better not get used to it, I'm not planning on making it a habit" they stopped outside huge golden doors. If there was anything that Lucifer really hated about Heaven, it was all the gold, white, and pastel colours. It looked like a gigantic nursery. "I'll see you later, then. Enjoy your _movie_, whatever that is" With that, the man left him, and Lucifer went inside.

God was sitting on a beige couch (there was no leather or silk in Heaven, and velvet was hard to come by) reading a book. He looked up, grinning, and showed him to the nearby chair. "Good day" He greeted, and Lucifer nodded. "You're probably wondering why I wanted you here"

"I think that may be one of the biggest understatements You've made in a long time, mate. What's going on that's got your knickers in such a state?"

God grinned widely "You know that I've always had this thing for numbers" Lucifer would've rolled his eyes if such a movement wasn't beneath him. "And for a long time, I've only had six Archangels"

"You'd've had seven if You wouldn't've went and kicked me out of Heaven"

"And I would not have done that if you hadn't insisting in rebelling"

"Which I wouldn't have done if You didn't create those Humans"

They glared at each other for a few moments. "Anyway, My thing for numbers. I've been waiting for a long time, to find-"

"A replacement for me?" Lucifer's voice was quiet, yet somehow it seemed to be the loudest thing they said.

"There will never be a _replacement_ for you, Lucifer. You were, and still are, the Morning Star, and that will not change. But, My intentions were that I would have _seven_ Archangels in Heaven"

"So you must've had this mysterious person in Your plans for a long time- perhaps even since You created me" God stayed silent, and that was telling enough. Lucifer was used to the painful stab of rejection, but it didn't mean that it got any easier over time. "All right, so You've found another. Why does this concern me?" he asked, his mask of indifference carefully in place. This would bother him later, in the dark of the night, along with everything else.

"Because I want you to tell Me what you think of him" There was a long silence.

"What?"

"You heard Me perfectly well"

"Yes, but that doesn't-" he stopped, unsure of what he was going to say. "Since when has my opinion mattered?"

"It has always mattered to Me, no matter what you believe. You have a good sense of judgment, despite your rash nature"

"Which, I believe, I inherited from You" God smiled.

"So, may I show him to you? Will you tell Me what you think?"

Lucifer blinked several times. "Er…yes, of course" About two minutes later, a young man entered, holding a golden tray of food. He was clothed in nothing but a white loincloth, with a light blue trim.

"Here, Sir, is Your-" the boy stopped, staring intently at Lucifer. His blue-green eyes narrowed. "What's he doing here?"

"He's our guest, and we won't be rude." Lucifer turned to God.

"Is this _him_?" he asked incredulously. At God's nod, he went up to the boy, and he noted that the child didn't cower. "He's very young"

"Yes, he's only eighteen"

That was when Lucifer noticed a small glowing ball floating around the boy. Which meant one thing. "Don't tell me that he's a _human_. Humans do not-"

"He is, and he will. I have many plans for him. He'll be the only human to achieve such a status"

"Because it was predestined for it to be so. Very well then." Lucifer turned back to the boy. He was about three inches shorter than him, standing at a very unimpressive 5'5". Lucifer smiled at this. The boy was unnaturally pale, and he had bright golden hair, just like he did. "He resembles me" Lucifer pointed out. The boy glared at that statement. "Was that intentional?" Both of the blondes turned to God.

"Yes" The boy's mouth dropped, and Lucifer just nodded. "Well? Your thoughts?"

Lucifer was silent for a long moment. "What's your name? How long ago did you pass away?"

The boy looked as if would dearly love not to answer him, just out of spite. Lucifer couldn't blame him, because people only ever talked badly about him. Maybe he would seek a private audience with him at an opportune time. "My name's Tobias. I died about a year ago" The boy- Tobias- turned his attention to God. "May I be excused? I was in the middle of my lessons when You called"

"Yes, of course. I'll see you later" Tobias left quickly. Lucifer returned to his seat. "He has a lot of your natural grace, and your cunning"

"He takes lessons?"

"He's learning the violin, and finishing high school. He's also learning how to use scythes"

"Training him to be a warrior, then, like the rest of them?" God nodded. "Why the violin, then? Surely that's… out of place on the battlefield"

"No doubt about that. You used to play the violin"

"You're teaching him because I used to play? You said You weren't replacing me"

"I'm not, because I can't. You're one of a kind"

"Only You could make that sound like a horrible thing"

God sighed. "I'm teaching him how to play the Devil's Trill" Lucifer did all in his power not to gape.

"You _what_? That's _my_ song!"

God nodded. "That you made specifically for Me. I've missed hearing it." God went to the doors. "I must be going now. See you"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

To Be Continued...


	2. Temptation

**A/N: **Because we all feel, at times, chained and powerless to change a single thing… because we've all thought that there was no chance for forgiveness, and because we need to pay attention to those people who prove that forgiveness wasn't extended to all of us.

**Disclaimer:** Bible, God, and Satan do not belong to me. Nor anybody else, except for that Tobias character that appeared in the end of the last chapter.

**Dedication:** To those of you who know what a tragic character Satan really is

**Warning:** Slashy undertone! This means male/male relationships! You've been warned!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter Two- Temptation

"_An apology for the Devil: it must be remembered that we have heard only one side of the case; God has written all the books" **-Samuel Butler **_

"Where are you going?" Judas asked a few days later, when he had waltzed in rather unceremoniously into Lucifer's private chambers. The blonde had been in the middle of getting dressed- he was in a pair of form fitting jeans, and was putting on a black t-shirt.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to knock. I could have been _naked_." Judas snorted, flopping down on Lucifer's large four poster bed.

"I've known you for over two thousand years, it'd be nothing new"

"Still, I like my privacy" Lucifer turned towards him, putting on a pair of sneakers. "I'm hoping one day you'll learn to respect other people"

Judas grinned widely "Come off it. I know you don't actually _care_ that I came in; I do it all the time. You've been twitchy since that Raphael came to get you. What happened at that meeting, Lucy?"

"I told you not to call me that" Lucifer went to the bedside table, picked up his wallet, and put it into his pocket. "It's my business, and I'll thank you to stay out of it"

Judas' eyes narrowed "Were you lovers?" The blonde blanched

"Were _who _lovers?"

"You and Raphael, of course"

Lucifer gaped for several minutes, then he began laughing. "Oh, that's too much. You're priceless" There was a heavy silence. "You're serious… What in Heaven's wrong with you! Of _course_ we weren't lovers. Please." Lucifer started to leave, shaking his head. Judas followed him out.

"Then did you have sex with him?"

"I thought I told you-"

"Well, I know how you are. If you think it's just about the sex, nothing else matters, right?"

"Why should it? God may have invented it, but I went and made it enjoyable, didn't I?"

"And you made it dirty, if I'm correct" By now, they were in Lucifer's office. "And you made it wrong."

"Which makes it forbidden, which makes it more enjoyable. You shouldn't be so sour about the fact that you never did it. It's your own fault that you were such a prude"

"I was busy, and you _know_ how it was so looked down upon back then, and I _certainly_ wasn't going to hire a prostitute. You never know what you could get from them" Judas was flushed with embarrassment. It wasn't something that Lucifer brought up often, knowing what a sensitive subject it was for the man. Judas tried not to let it bother him too much, because it meant that Lucifer _was_ really bothered about what happened when he was in Heaven.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where are you going?"

"Do you know how much of a wife you sound like right now?"

"I don't care!" he shouted, although the clench of his jaw told a different story. "You've been awful to be around lately, and as your friend, I was concerned, but you wouldn't understand a simple concept like that, would you!"

They stopped walking then, almost to the outskirts of Hell. Lucifer's icy eyes were narrow slits. "Excuse me?" he said, quietly.

"You heard me! I was _worried_ about you, like any normal human being would-"

"That's the thing. _Normal_ people don't worry about me. They're too concerned with the fact that they'll be able to bathe in my blood at the End, or have you forgotten!" Both men were shouting now, drawing many curious stares.

"I'm your friend! And if you had any conscience at all, you'd say _something_-"

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF!" Satan roared, finally losing his temper. He wasn't mad at Judas- far from it. He turned his head to their onlookers. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! GO BACK TO WHATEVER MISERABLE ACTIVITY YOU WERE DOING! THIS ISN'T A FRIGGIN' SHOW!" The people wisely scattered, and Lucifer took several calming breaths.

"I wasn't… I didn't mean- I wasn't implying-" Judas stumbled clumsily over his words.

"Stop, it's alright. I've been letting things bother me, that's all. Look, I have to go to Earth, okay? I'll see you later or something"

"Wait- may I come? Just for a bit?" Judas shrugged. "The fresh air might help"

"You'll need to take a physical form, like I did" Judas hadn't really noticed, as the blonde still looked the same, but then he noticed the absence of the horns from his head.

"Will do. What's the plan?"

"You'll see when we get there"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Judas found himself walking down a busy street shortly after that. He wasn't very used to such crowded places anymore- usually he was one-on-one with Lucifer. "What is the plan, anyway?" he asked as they popped into a store. It held all sorts of things- such as movies and comic books. On the far wall was a bulletin board that the Devil went immediately to, promptly taking off a notice.

"I'm to tempt a woman, at this place" Lucifer passed the paper to Judas, who glanced at it before looking critically at the other man.

"And you can't do this in your… _natural_ form?"

"No doubt I could, but where's the fun in that? I want to seduce her, make sure I've still got it in me. I've got it on good authority that she keeps to herself" Lucifer grinned. "That can be harmful to a person's psyche, you know. I'm just going to help her out"

"And what's so special about this woman that you're _personally _taking human form to seduce her?"

"Well, firstly, she's awfully attractive. Second, she was brought up to me by God Himself, so you know that I have to prove a point. Third, she's married, which adds to the thrill"

Judas rolled his eyes "I don't know about you. So you have her address. What exactly are you planning?"

"Did you _read_ that paper?" Judas glanced at it again. "It's an advertisement. She needs lawn work and other maintenance jobs done around the house"

Judas blinked. "You're going to go _work_ for her!" Lucifer's grin widened, snatching the paper back.

"I certainly am. Gotta go about this the right way, yes?" He laughed, and Judas reluctantly felt better that his friend was happy again. "Look, I need to go meet with this woman. You can find your way back, right?"

"Of course, I'm not two" Lucifer smiled, and then strode gracefully out of the store.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The woman looked at the young man with a healthy amount of skepticism- he was the _thinnest_ man she had ever set her eyes on. "You're here about the work?" she asked again, once they were settled into her living room. "You realize that this job will have a lot of physical labour? As in, you'll have to lift and push things _all the time_" she stressed.

Lucifer now knew why people sometimes didn't bother getting jobs- it was too humiliating. "I know that, ma'am, I read the sheet" The woman wouldn't have much choice- if it came to the point where he had to make all the other applicants sick, then so be it. "I know I'm a little… on the thin side, but I promise that I can-"

"A _little_? Don't you think that's an understatement? You're the most underweight-" she took in a deep breath, calming herself down. "How old are you?"

"Twenty- one, ma'am" he said easily. He wasn't _completely_ lying- his _body_ was that age.

"Your name, first and last?"

"Lucifer Morningstar" the woman- Sara- blinked several times. "I know, it's not the most popular name in the world, but it _does_ mean 'light-bearer' and anything that brings light can't be _that_ bad, right?"

She shook her head. "It's not your fault that your parents are completely nuts. You're from Britain?"

The blonde nodded- he was once again not _quite_ lying, as he'd been there only a few days before. "I see. What about your parents?"

"What about them? I'm twenty-one, and plenty old enough to take care of myself" Sara didn't look like she quite believed this.

"I can tell, what with your bones protruding to the point where I fear I might stab myself on them"

Lucifer blinked. "Have you even considered that I actually eat like a pig and simply can't seem to gain weight?" he asked. That was a lie- he hadn't been able to eat a decent meal since the day he found out that there _was no_ salvation for him, and never had been.

"I suppose that's a possibility. Some people have all the luck"

"You think it's a good thing for everybody to be going around assuming that you're anorexic?"

"So you've heard it before" she sighed. "Well, alright, then. I'll give you a try out. If you end up passing out all over the place, I'm going to have to find you some help, all right?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer was coming awfully quick, and with it, the muggy heat. Lucifer was out mowing Sara's lawn, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He'd been working there for about two weeks, and couldn't seem to get her alone, much less to try and talk to her. That husband of hers- Mike- was _constantly_ around, rather like an itch that you couldn't reach. It was infuriating- Lucifer only had until October to do what he set out to do, and God wouldn't give him a moment more. _This was supposed to be simple_ he thought grouchily.

He could feel somebody's eyes on him. It was like this all the time when he was at Sara's. He looked toward the house, spotting Mike sitting out on the porch, sipping lemonade. _He knows_ Satan thought wildly. _He somehow knows that I'm here to seduce his wife._ He was being too obvious, then. He was the King of Subtlety. He finished up the lawn, then went into the house for a drink.

He'd been to Earth about three times before in physical form- but back then, he was much healthier. At one time, he wouldn't bat an eye at a full day's work of much harder labour.

"You should get something to eat" Mike said, entering the kitchen and putting his glass in the sink. Lucifer's eyes narrowed- the glass was still half full. "You've been at it all morning"

"It's nothing I can't handle, sir" the blonde replied easily. He'd had to pile wood first thing, put the flooring down in the spare room, and then mow the lawn. "Besides, I'm done for the day, right?"

Mike grinned "No, not yet. We have some gardening that needs to be done, and the lawn will need to be raked"

"Oh, right. I'll be fine, there's only a few things left, and I'm sure that Mrs. Thorne wouldn't appreciate me-"

Mike walked in towards him, until he was standing so close that Lucifer could feel his breath on his cheek. Lucifer tried to back up a bit, but as he was already standing next to the counter, he didn't get anywhere. "Sara went away on a business trip, like she does every summer" _Great, and now he's going to kill me for sniffing around his wife_.

Mike raised his hand, and Lucifer closed his eyes tightly. Mike was a much bigger man than he was, and he was already quite tired from his chores- his eyes shot open when he felt a gentle, but calloused hand stroke the side of his face. _What the-_ "You're a beautiful man, Lucifer" he said quietly, which forced the demon to look back up to the man. Suddenly, all the staring and 'accidental' touches started to make sense.

"Well… ah, thank you, sir, but I should really getting back to work, lots to do-" To say the least, he wasn't used to _men_ coming on to him, and when they did, he was in his normal form, where he could deal with it properly.

"Don't be foolish. You'll have tomorrow to do it. I've been waiting to have a moment alone with you, ever since you first began here, but my wife was always around" Lucifer raised his arms to his chest, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. It wasn't very effective, as Mike was standing so close that every inch of their bodies touched. He felt the larger man's arms wrap around his slim waist. Lucifer was greatly wishing he would've left his shirt on.

"Mr. Thorne, sir, I don't think this is entirely appropriate, your wife-"

"Has been looking at you much the same way as I have been. You really are much too beautiful for your own good" Lucifer was relieved to know that he _had_ been affecting the wife. "She doesn't have to know, it'll be our secret" Mike leaned in for a kiss, and Lucifer quickly turned his head.

"I'm a man!" he protested as Mike's lips fell to the side of his mouth. He knew that it didn't really matter to some, but people did, on occasion, tend to forget. Mike's grin widened, and Lucifer felt the man's hand go to his crotch.

"I know. It's kind of part of the point. You don't have to be scared, angel" Lucifer winced at the word. "I'll be gentle" Satan's jaw dropped slightly, dismayed that the man was speaking to him as if he was some sort of _virgin._ A vicious flush stole over his cheeks. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lucifer could hear a ringing sound.

"The- the phone, sir. You should go fetch it, it could be important-"

"I think that this is much more important, don't you?" The man ground against him, and Lucifer let out a meep of surprise, never having felt another man's erection before. Mike looked him over, still ginning like a mad man. "You _are_ a virgin, imagine that. Twenty-one and nobody's properly appreciated you" He leant down, nibbling and sucking and the blonde's neck.

"I'm no _virgin_, sir, I just think that this is wrong. Your wife would be horrified" he tried, without any success, to push the man off, but he didn't budge. _He's stronger than I thought. How am I going to get out of this mess?_

"You certainly are, Lucifer" his voice was muffled, as he still had his head in Satan's neck, and he bit harshly, causing Lucifer to cry out in surprise and pain.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a package for a Mr. Thorne" said a decidedly male voice- one that was incredibly familiar. Lucifer looked up and spotted an angry Raphael.

"Leave it over there, on the table. We're busy"

"I really think that-" Lucifer stopped abruptly as the hand on his crotch tightened painfully. He winced, hissing in pain. Mike bit his neck again, much harder than last time, and Lucifer could _swear_ that he felt something warm trickling down his neck.

"This has to be _signed_ for, Mr. Thorne, and I'd thank you to keep your filthy hands off my bo- my friend" Mike stepped back, and Lucifer almost stumbled. Satan put a hand to his neck. Mike signed the sheet, and the angel put it onto the table.

"Now, if you could kindly leave us-" Mike started.

"I'm done for the day, Mr. Thorne, so I think I'll be going now-" Lucifer started in Raphael's direction, but Mike grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"You're not done here, yet" he growled.

"He most certainly _is_, Mr. Thorne, he'll be leaving with me" Mike let go, giving Raphael a death glare, and Lucifer walked over to the angel again, and they began to leave.

"You'll be here tomorrow, right?" he asked. Lucifer never got a chance to answer.

"No, he won't be coming back ever again, Mr. Thorne"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What was that about? I can take care of myself!" The demon said once they returned to their natural forms.

"Because you were doing _such_ a good job of it before I got there! What the _hell_ were you thinking!" They had stopped, and the angel, who was a few inches taller, grabbed Lucifer by the shoulders.

"I was there to seduce the wife! I didn't know that she left this morning!"

"That doesn't matter, because you would've went right back there, now wouldn't've you! You're too damn hard headed!"

"Like you're one to talk! Of course I would've went back, I needed to get on her good side, which wouldn't have been achieved if I had abandoned my post!" Raphael's grip tightened.

"You, of all people, should know the depravity of people best! He could've ended up _raping_ you or something!"

"It wouldn't have gotten that far, and it's not like I saw that one coming, you great brute! Let go, will you, I've had enough of being manhandled for one day"

"You are unbelievable!" Raphael said, and just as he was about to let go of Lucifer, he noticed blood on his neck. The angel swore creatively, and Lucifer wondered idly if people realized how much more often angels swore than he did. "He _bit_ you! That dirty son of a whore!"

"His mother wasn't a whore; she was actually a very decent woman" Lucifer gently removed Raphael's hands, and began walking again. "And you just got me fired. How am I supposed to get to his wife-" Satan stopped, and turned to the angel. "How did you know when to come in?"

"God was talking about you being in a lot of trouble, and he-"

The blonde made a face. "He was going to send in that nasty blighter, Paul, wasn't He? He knows how I feel about him"

Raphael blushed. "Well, it wasn't so much that as it was that… I… maybe sorta… kinda volunteered for it" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Don't you go thinking I'm going to come to your rescue every time you need it, either. Because I won't, I swear it"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

To Be Continued

**A/N:** When I started this, I was completely unsure of where to go with it, so… hopefully that's not too evident. I know where I want the story to go now, it's just in telling it… I'm going to be going for a while, to attend a … family function. I'll update again as soon as I can, but I'm not going to make any promises. (The next chapter _will_ be up before the end of this month, I can say that) Anyway, thanks for taking your time to look at my work, and I'll be glad to hear what you think of it


	3. Interlude, of Sorts

**Disclaimer:** Characters don't belong to me. Although I wouldn't mind owning Judas.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, but what with my grandmother and a friend of mine dying… let's say that there's been a lot on my mind lately. A lot of questions. I'm going to start the next chapter ASAP, because I already know how I want it to start. I'm guessing that this will take maybe two more chapters, who knows? Shouldn't be much more. However, I've decided to stick to one- shots a bit more. Also, if you don't have anything better to do than to tell me that you're better than me 'cause you own 5 Bibles and a bunch of other books, then know that I'll just roll my eyes and think about what an idiot you are. I want to improve my writing skills, not argue with some 13 year old. Thanks

**Dedication:** To Tony, Eric, and my reviewers

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 3- Interlude, of Sorts

_"I form the light, and create darkness: I make peace, and create evil: I the LORD do all these things" – Isaiah 45:7, KJV_

Pain, for some people, was a foreign thing that couldn't be explained. If it ever was, it was usually explained wrong. Nobody truly understood pain. Judas sometimes thought that maybe he didn't, either. Even after all these years in Hell, he didn't think he'd be able to explain it to a person.

However, he thought sometimes that he'd be able to _show_ a person what pain was, and at this particular moment, it was the blonde former Arch-Angel who was preparing to go to a sacrifice that was being done in his name. He looked unusually pale, his icy blue eyes staring straight ahead. Judas often wondered why Lucifer spent so much time getting ready for these things- he hated them, and nobody ever got to see him anyway.

In truth, it helped Lucifer stay at a distance from whatever activities were transpiring, to have his mask on without breaking down. Once he got in character, he rarely broke from it. Judas was going with him, tonight.

He was horribly disgusted when he got there. They appeared to be in an abandoned church, which was decorated heavily in blood reds and blacks. "Strange, isn't it, how people associate certain colours with evil?" Lucifer asked, his voice sounding far away. He nodded up toward the altar, where a dozen or so people stood, in long black robes with pointed hoods. There were several crying children present.

Judas frowned. "Kidnapped, or runaways?" Lucifer made a face as they took a few steps closer.

"No. Their mothers are here. Volunteered them for the service, in return for limitless power, that I'm supposed to give them"

"Why these people think that you'll give them power is beyond me" Judas sneered.

"It's because I do. It's what is expected of me" he paused, then grinned wickedly. "However, let it be known that I'll have them tormented for the rest of their natural days, and, with any luck, I'll have them in Hell, where they belong"

Judas shook his head "You never cease to amaze me." They stayed silent for a bit as the rituals began. "This won't include any rape or anything, will it?"

Lucifer still hadn't let his eyes drift from the scene in front of him. It was his own way of punishing himself, although he never knew why he did it. "It's not supposed too, but you never know with this sort of thing. Maybe they'll do this quickly, but I doubt that"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was several hours later when they finally returned, and Judas was feeling queasy. It had been a long time since he had seen anything of that nature. "I never said you had to go" Lucifer said, dressing into his more casual wear.

"I don't know how you go, time after time. I forgot how messy it was"

"I have to be there, we both know that. God expects me to be there."

"He shouldn't. It's not like He has the balls to be there" Lucifer looked genuinely confused for a moment or so.

"You didn't see Him? He was on the other side of the church" Judas shook his head.

"He was there and you never said anything? Why not?" Satan shrugged, pouring them some drinks.

"Why would I? I have a sacrifice that I need to pay attention to. He'll talk to me about it later, like He always does, with that _stupid_ self-satisfied smirk on His face. He might even have-" Lucifer stopped abruptly, shaking his head. "Never mind, it's not important"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

God beamed at him as he entered the Room of Unending Torment- or, as most others called it, the Meeting Room. "I have fabulous news, Lucifer! Come, sit!" The blonde did as he was told, but not without a heated glare. One would think that God had not been at the sacrifice the other night, with this attitude.

"What is it this time, God? Come to tell me how You're going to rip me limb from limb in the Last Days, and allow Your loyal followers have a party in my blood? Spare me the details"

"You always had the flair for the dramatic" God said, rolling His eyes, but still smiling goofily.

"Fine, what was it that you wanted? I have souls to corrupt" Satan's temper was always on edge on the days following a sacrifice, so God let it slide.

"It is the Time for the End. It has come to Pass, and-"

"_Now_ Who's being the drama queen?" he asked, but his heart took a sharp plummet. God was Finished with him, and now was the time. He only had a few years left. "I suppose this means I must go choose the Anti- Christ, then, right?"

God's grin widened and Lucifer knew that this _couldn't_ be a good sign. "No worries about that, Satan! I've chosen him already, he's 23, and ready for what you must make him do" Lucifer fought hard to keep his composure, and won, only just barely. He hated it when he was right, and most people would be shocked at how often he _was_ right.

"So… I have seven years, then?" God nodded.

"Yes. I already have John in a position of power, so it should be quite simple for you to move him up. Isn't this great? My plans are finally coming to fruition"

Lucifer stood, slowly. "Yeah" he felt numb, inside and out.


	4. Fate's a Cruel Thing

**A/N:** Finally! It's finished! The end makes me sad, but that's how it's supposed to be. I hope you don't hate it too much, and aren't angry at me for taking so long to finish this.** Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, except for the character 'Tobias'

**Dedication:** To my lovely reviewers, and whoever reads my work. Thanks!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 4- Fate's a Cruel Thing

"_Then I saw an angel coming down from heaven with the key to the bottomless pit and a heavy chain in his hand. He seized the dragon- that old serpent, who is the devil, Satan- and bound him in chains for a thousand years._

_"The angel threw him into the bottomless pit, which he then shut and locked so Satan could not deceive the nations anymore until the thousand years were finished. Afterward he must be released for a little while." –Revelation 20- 20:3_

"I knew I'd find you here" said a deep, masculine voice. Lucifer didn't bother to turn around; already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Then you'll have to forgive me for being predictable, Raphael" he replied, staring at John, who was the Anti- Christ. It still bothered him that God had had the audacity to choose the man for him, but who was he to complain?

Raphael walked up beside Lucifer. "This is him?" he sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah, look at him. A complete wimp. I bet that God did that on purpose." Satan sighed. "At least he's attractive; people tend to trust attractive people more. The morons"

The Angel shifted nervously, casting a sidelong glance at his companion. "So you're going to do it, then? You're going to help out in the Apocalypse?"

Lucifer turned toward him. "Of course I am. What other choice do I have? Either I do it and get sent to a Pit of Despair, or God does it and I _still_ get sent to a Pit of Despair"

Raphael frowned. "You can't change His Mind? To find some other way?"

"Do you remember what happened _last_ time I tried to change His mind about anything? It got me kicked out of Heaven, didn't it?"

Raphael grabbed Lucifer's shoulders. "There's _gotta_ be another way. It's not fair that-"

"You're preaching to the choir, friend" The angel shook him slightly.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt! I've watched it too much over the millennia, and it's going to _stop._"

"That's very nice of you, but there's nothing that can be done. You'd better leave, before He sees you fraternizing with the Enemy"

"_I don't care._ I'm sick and tired of this game" Raphael took a step back, swearing creatively for several minutes.

"Stop that. You're making me blush" Lucifer said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "What's the deal, anyways? S'not like you have to worry about it, you get to live happily ever after in the Candy Kingdom"

Raphael turned back towards him, a vicious snarl on his face. "That's just it, isn't it? There _is_ no fuggin' happily ever after! How can there be!" There was a pause as Raphael started pacing. ""You don't get it, do you? I fuggin' lo-"

"Don't! Don't you even _dare_ to say what I think you're going to, because I swear, if you do, I'll happily hang you by your intestines" Lucifer was flushing by now, a glare firmly in place. "Not now, after all these years. You'll get cast out of Heaven, as well"

"Why would you care? You've been on all these years about getting Redeemed, and you suddenly pretend to care about my position in Heaven?"

"You have to ask why I care? That should be obvious" There was another pause. "You need to go. The Father only ignores me for so long. His eyes will be on us again soon, and this could be compromising for you"

Raphael laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm losing you" Lucifer's jaw dropped.

"Don't, I said. This- this is Forbidden. You 'lost' me a long time ago, when I got Cast Down" Lucifer tried, without success, to turn his attention back to John, and the meeting that he was in. Today, they were promoting him. He would become the most powerful man on Earth, after this.

"And I thought that I had Eternity before the End Days would come. Now I only have a few short years, and I realize now how much time I've wasted, when I could've been in your arms-"

"Stop! He has His gaze upon us now, how will you ever explain this away!"

"Let Him watch" Raphael snarled, took three quick steps to close the space in between them, and kissed Lucifer as if his very life might depend on it. Lucifer stood in shock until the Angel's tongue slipped into his mouth, and he pushed against Raphael.

"What in Heaven do you think you're trying to prove!" He struggled some more, but Raphael was not letting go. He's watching, and when you come back to yourself, you're going to regret this!"

"Do you know what they plan on doing to you, during the thousand years that you're in the Pit? I heard God talking to that… _replacement_ of yours, the boy who looks like you."

Lucifer sighed, and gave up on trying to struggle out of the larger man's grasp. "I'll just be there, all by my lonesome, probably thinking about all the terrible things that I've had to do throughout the years"

Raphael furrowed his eyebrows. "No. You're going to be tortured. Even the boy was appalled at what is to be done with you. We've tried to get Him to change His mind, even Jesus tried, but nothing"

There was a strained silence "Why does this _not_ surprise me? You need to let me go. He'll be getting angry"

"You could get away, if you actually _tried._ But you want this, same as me. You were the most powerful, next to God himself. You could push me away, but deep down, you want me"

Lucifer flushed "Yes, well, I'm the Devil. I have an excuse. You, however, are an _angel_, and-"

"Kiss me"

"No! God-"

"You're the _devil_, remember? It's time you started to act like it"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The pieces are set" God said as they sat at the chess table, and Lucifer got the distinct feeling that He wasn't talking about the game.

"Yeah" Lucifer said. He was nervous and jittery, wondering why God had yet to mention the little episode with Raphael. He would bet anything that God wasn't bringing it up just to keep him on edge.

"Did you enjoy yourself the other day at John's meeting?" Lucifer's heart skipped several beats, and he blushed. "Nothing to say about it?"

"Not really, no"

"Raphael is becoming more rapidly obsessed with you, as of late. You're all he can think about. He wishes to save you from your fate"

"So he's acting like an angel, showing mercy. We'd better hang him"

"I don't want your sarcasm, Lucifer."

"There's a lot of things I don't want, either, but You don't see me complaining about it"

"You haven't noticed the way that he looks at you. You haven't seen or heard his thoughts"

"I like to stay out of people's heads, thanks"

"He thinks that you're the most beautiful thing in Creation"

Lucifer grinned widely "Well, that's just because it's true. Shows his good taste"

God frowned. "You don't have to look so happy that he thinks of you like this"

"I like to be complimented, that's all"

"He dreams of 'making love' to you" Satan felt his entire face heat and he wanted nothing more than to simply disappear.

"Yes, well… can we get back to the game?"

"No. I thought that once he'd had a taste of you, that it'd get you out of his head, and his heart, but I was wrong. He wants you even more now, if that's even possible"

Lucifer looked up from his clasped hands, but still was careful not to make eye contact with the other man. "You… let him kiss me?"

"Free will, I couldn't have stopped it. But I did allow him to overhear the conversation between Tobias and I, and gave him the knowledge that the End was soon"

"You drove him to be so emotionally distraught that he had to come and find _me_?"

"It would've happened anyway. It didn't help, either. He's addicted"

"You speak like I'm crack or something"

"Or something" they smiled.

"You're not… going to Cast him Out, are you?"

"No, he's wanted you for a very long time. Love at first sight, one might say. It won't be long before you're out of the way for good, and he won't be tormented by the thoughts of you" Lucifer frowned. He never did like being reminded of his Fate. "We all have our roles to play, Satan. I suggest that you go and play your part. Do Me a favour, though, will you? Don't give in to Raphael so easily"

Lucifer gave Him a wicked, bitter smile. "And why not? I'm the _Devil_; he's supposed to resist _me._ Maybe I'll go and let him have his way with me"

God shrugged, as if He didn't care either way. "You could, but you won't, because you know how it would destroy Raphael after you're gone. He'd never be the same. You know how attached angels get after they've bonded with another"

"What makes you think that I care!"

"I'm God, I Know All. You won't hurt him like that. You'll do your very best to resist him, just so he won't suffer as you will. You may be the Prince of Darkness, but you're an insufferably soft one"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_'When the thousand years come to an end, Satan will be let out of his prison. He will go out to deceive the nations- called Gog and Magog- in every corner of the earth. He will gather them together for battle- a mighty army, as numberless as sand along the seashore. And I saw them as they went up on the broad plain of the earth and surrounded God's people and the beloved city. But fire from heaven came down on the attacking armies and consumed them._

_'Then the devil, who had deceived them, was thrown into the fiery lake of burning sulfur, joining the beast and the false prophet. There they will be tormented day and night forever and ever' –Revelations 20:7-20:10_

End


End file.
